Sangre cereza
by TheBlindPrince
Summary: "Las personas mienten mas ante sus seres amados, ya sea por su bien o para no perderlos. y como te amo, confiaré en ti, y en que me mientes para no perderme... Así tu puedes confiar en mi, y en que no me perderás" Kuro, Juno y una pequeña historia de amor. (Esta historia contiene YAOI y PERSONAJES ORIGINALES de mi creación) Se agradecen los Reviews.


Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, pero esta historia contiene personajes de mi creación.  
Sin mas preámbulo, el fanfic.  
Disfrútenlo.

* * *

-Kuro… Hace calor- El chico alvino, al escuchar estas palabras se levantó, soltando finalmente a su pareja a quien anteriormente tenía abrazada por la cintura y el rostro apoyado contra su pecho –No te vayas… acuéstate aquí- El menor señaló ese espacio libre en la cama, a su lado.

-Tranquilo, no te desharás de mi tan fácil- El chico se acostó cómodamente a su lado, volviendo a abrazarlo mientras restregaba el rostro contra su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su piel –Hueles tan bien…-

-Te digo que hace calor…- A pesar de sus palabras, se dejó hacer, y hasta devolvió el cariñoso gesto del abrazo mientras le permitía a su acompañante morder su cuello y hombros que dejaban pequeñas marcas sobre su piel –¿Vas a comerme?... ¿O solo eres muy posesivo?-

-Claro que no voy a comerte, sabes terrible- El más joven soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esa respuesta. Por su parte, el alvino no dejó de recorrer sus hombros con besos y mordidas traviesas.

-Qué raro… ¿Por qué será eso?...-

-Hm… Quizás sea por tu insulina, los ghouls no comemos dulces… Pero eso no te da la libertad de terminar conmigo- Dijo, mirándolo con severidad –Si llegas a dejarme, me tragaré todo mi asco, y a ti con el…- Lo decía muy en serio, pero el joven pelirrojo se quedó conforme con esta respuesta, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su compañero, forzándolo a darse la vuelta para quedar sobre este, siendo el quien ahora repartía besos y mordidas contra el cuello de su pareja.

La verdad era que toda esa teoría respecto al mal sabor de la sangre del pelirrojo debido a su alto nivel de azúcar en la sangre eran todas excusas y mentiras. Su sangre no tenía gran diferencia con la de cualquier otro humano, eran solo inventos de Kuro, cuyo peor miedo en aquel entonces era ser el miedo de Juno. De esa forma podía darle seguridad a su querido pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Podría asegurarle que jamás se sentiría siquiera tentado a… Alimentarse de él.

Juno no le creía ni una palabra, es inocente, no estúpido, pero no dirá nada al respecto. Las personas a las que más les mientes son las personas a las que amas, ya sea por su bien o por miedo a perderlas, por esto se limita a confiar en que su novio miente por miedo a perderlo, y lo entiende perfectamente.

Antes de conocerse, las mentiras jamás habían sonado tan dulces, por ingenuo que este pensamiento parezca. Justo en ese instante, era como si todas las cosas de la vida tuvieran un lado hermoso y cálido que vale la pena vivir, hasta las mentiras.

-Pero eso es un poco injusto- El chico se sentó sobre la cadera de su compañero, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho y mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos –Así no puedo terminar contigo, ¿pero tu conmigo si?-

-No me refería a-

-Kuro, si te atreves a terminar conmigo, tendrás que tragarte tu dichoso asco y a mí con el- El delgado chico posó el dedo índice sobre la frente del otro, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro –Y asegúrate de hacerlo lento y mantenerme vivo, así veras todo el sufrimiento que me estas causando, y mis gritos de dolor resonaran en tu cabeza hasta que te mueras…-

-… ¡¿Y se supone que soy yo el que da miedo?!- Kuro se sentó inmediatamente, tomando a su novio del rostro para plantarle un breve pero profundo beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente. Se detuvo solo unos segundo para decir –Que alivio que no quiera terminar contigo…- Juno le sonrió, acercándose para volver a besarlo.

-No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí…-

* * *

Buenas tardes a mis escasos pero queridos lectores:  
Este es el segundo fanfic que publico, espero sea de su agrado.  
Nuevamente empleo a mis personajes consentidos, Kuro y Juno (Damián y Benjamin) A quienes empleo en casi todas mis historias, aunque no siempre como pareja o como personajes principales, pero en lo personal, son mis favoritos de la colección (Aunque a todos los quiero mucho).  
Me he retrasado en actualizar otro de mis fanfics, me disculpo si es que alguno de mis lectores lee ese también y esta esperando el siguiente capitulo (Me ha tomado mucho tiempo ya que me estoy arriesgando a usar un "Genero" que jamas había usado y me tiene con mucho trabajo uU)  
Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia de amor y por sus comentarios-

Sin mas que decir, se despide atte:  
_**TheBlindPrince**_


End file.
